Meet Allen Walker  ミートアレンウォーカー
by Silverblueroses
Summary: Meet Allen Walker: exorcist General and the 14th Noah of destruction.  Allen's never met Lenalee, Lavi, or Kanda. The Earl and the order fights over him and he never takes sides. Allen just lost his memory? What is the TWIST? READ AND REVIEW!
1. a Noah and an exorcist

**(A/N: THINGS YOU SHOULD KNOW: Allen is a general, but he never says so. And yes he is the 14****th**** noah, and he's awaken as one too. So it should be interesting… heh heh)**

**Meet Allen Walker**

ミートアレンウォーカー

**Chapter one**

A Noah and an Exorcist

The three exorcists fought the Akuma, so fiercely that Allen laughed. He was using the constant fighting and killing as his amusement and entertainment. Allen watched as the girl with blue hair soared across the sky with her dark blue-ish black boots.

"Innocence…" Allen smiled, "So you belong to the Black Order?" His voice was soft.

It's as if his voice triggered the Akuma and the exorcists. The Akuma turned to view the boy, who was sitting on top of the roof of a church. He had white hair and a scar. He wore the exorcist's uniform, but everything about him seemed wrong, the killing aura that he sent out scared the Akumas even.

"A boy?" The girl whispered in shock, "Get down from there, it's dangerous. These are Akuma, they'll kill…" She never got to finish.

"I know"

The soft voice cut through the silence.

"SO GET DOWN FROM THERE!" The boy with red hair and an eye patch screamed, "YOU'LL GET KILLED! ARE YOU AN EXORCIST?"

Allen didn't reply. The Akuma only stared, then as if on cue, all charged at the boy. He only smiled.

"HEY!" The boy in the back finally spoke, he had long dark blue hair tied in a ponytail and a sword. He looked firm and sour.

Lenalee and Lavi ran after the Akuma, trying to save the boy, who was still sitting in amusement.

"You're an idiot to come at me like that" Allen chuckled, he raised a hand, and the Akuma… vanished. Lenalee and Lavi stared, Kanda had still not moved.

"You… who are you?" Lavi backed away, "Are you an exorcist … or not?"

"Yes"

"Then you have innocence? Did you just use it?" It was the girl this time.

"Yes… then no"

"You have one?" Lavi confirmed, "But you didn't use it? Then the Akuma"

"Don't you want to hear the rest?" His voice was melodic but in a way, creepy, "I'm also a Noah"

This time Kanda had charged at the boy, his sword in place. "Then, we'll have to kill you"

"Hm?" Allen didn't flinch or move one bit, even though the sword was pressed against his neck. Instead he activated his Innocence: Crown Clown and in response pointed his claw toward the blue haired person. "If I would be killed to easily, would I even be here?"

"What?" Kanda twitched, "What did you say, you idiot?"

"Huh?" Allen looked genuinely surprised, "Who are you calling an idiot?"

As if he had predicted it, Allen reached up to his earring.

"ALLEN WALKER!" the earring screeched, so loud even the founder who was on the ground flinched. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Komui?" Kanda asked, "You know him?"

"BROTHER?" Lenalee screamed.

"Ahh… it's Kanda, and my Lenalee." Komui's voice became calm, "come back to the HQ, you too, Allen."

"Che" Kanda put away his Innocence.

"Why?" Nobody questioned Komui's request but Allen.

"You are on our side right?" The calm voice seemed to waver. "Allen?"

"Who said?" Allen's voice was firm yet it was full of doubt. "I said I wasn't taking sides… didn't I?" With that he removed the earring and stuffed it in his pocket.

He waved his hand imagining a song in his head, a gate opened. "Are you coming?" Allen questioned the other 3 dumbfounded exorcists.

"To where?" Lenalee asked.

"HQ" He walked towards the gate. "So?"

"What is it?"

"The Noah's Ark"

The three backed up. "Why would we go into something like that? You're trying to trick us!" The 3 screamed together.

"Suit yourself."

And with that he disappeared through the door, which disappeared with him.

"Let's go back" Lavi advised. "Come on"

The ark's gate had appeared in front of the HQ. Allen walked out in pleasure. He neared the big gate and asked, "Can I go in?"

"You're that Noah"

"Yeah" Allen smiled. "So… can I go in?"

"Y-yeah" The door opened. Allen walked in. He smiled when he saw Komui standing behind it.

"You're fast" He commented, "Where's the other three?"

"I went by the ark." He said, "They won't come,"

"Common sense," Komui whispered.

About 2 hours later, the three finally arrived.

"Let us in" Kanda sneered at the Gate.

"You're so late" The gate said, "The Noah got here about 2 hours ago. Useful thing of his…"

"We took the train" Lenalee said quietly.

The gate opened, Allen stood there, staring at the three, and a huge grin covered his face. "I told you, if you went with the ark, you'd be here already"

"Shut up, Moyashi!" Kanda yelled.

"Where'd that come from" Allen's eyes glowed golden for a moment before they changed back to their usual grayness.

"So you're an exorcist?" Lenalee asked, and Allen nodded.

"Aren't you apart of the Noah family?" Allen didn't respond. He just stared.

Allen nodded again.

"So why are you here?" Lavi asked, "Whose side are you on?"

"Nobody's"

"What?"

Allen's eyes became golden, his hair a little wavy, "I never said anything about being on this side, I only came because that guy asked me to"

"So who are you?"

Komui had walked up to Allen.

"Allen Walker"

Komui looked displeased, "General Allen Walker"

The three gasped, "He's a general?" Kanda was shocked, "But!"

"And the 14th Noah of destruction" Allen added on, "Neah"

"Are you kidding me?" Lavi gasped, "He's my age, maybe younger! He can't be a general! He's a Noah"

Allen became upset, "So what if I'm a Noah?" His skin turned dark and 7 crosses grew on his forehead.

"What will you do about it?"

**(A/N: chapter one is DONE! Chapter two will be up tomorrow so look forward to it. **

**Haha, I left you with a cliffy. I'm so excited for what will happen next! **

**SPOILER:**

"**Allen Walker," the Earl walked closer, "You will come with me, brother!"**

**A/N: ah ha ha ha! Let's see the order and the noah family fight for Allen. Look forward to it, it's delightful 0.0!)**


	2. a general and the 14th noah

**(A/N: OC ALERT! And she's related to Allen)**

**Meet Allen Walker**

ミートアレンウォーカー

**Chapter two**

A general and the 14th Noah

"I'm… sorry!" Lavi backed up.

Allen's skin returned to normal and he laughed, "This is so joyous."

"Allen, this is Lenalee touch her and you die Lee, Grumpy Kanda Yu, and" He pointed to the red head that had argued with Allen, "Lavi"

"Nice to meet you"

Yet still smiling, his left eye turned red, "There are 5 level 3's and 2 level 4's headed this way, just telling you"

"Oh…" Komui didn't finish his sentence, the wall was smashed open and the Akuma stormed in, the earl rode one of them.

"Allen Walker," the Earl walked closer, "You will come with me, brother!"

Allen seemed not bothered while the other exorcists backed away in fear. Allen instead found amusement.

"Ok"

Lenalee and Lavi gasped at this, "Why?"

"Oh, well that was easy, are you still so protective of your precious Order?" The Earl chuckled,

"No"

Komui stared in shock.

"I'm not taking a side; I thought I said that… more than once." Allen smiled, "This is merely for my entertainment."

Allen held out his hands and a piano appeared; a real piano.

He played one note, and the gate opened, then he played a melody. The Akumas vanished, only the 2 level 4's stayed.

"The musician of the family," The earl praised, "what a wonderful melody."

"Hmm," He then used 2 hands, a much more complicated song, The level two's even the Earl vanished. "Isn't this interesting"

"Don't get in my way again," Allen smirked, "Earl."

The three was surprised, they were sure that he would follow the Earl back to wherever the Earl was heading.

"Ark" His voice was soft, "Lock all gates 10000km (_**about **__**6,213 miles**_) from here"

"So are you on our side?" Komui asked with caution.

Allen didn't reply. Instead he headed toward the doors, "If that was all you wanted to tell me after making me come here, then bye."

He vanished, just like that, without using a gate or anything.

"Who is Allen Walker?" Lenalee asked her brother, "If he was general, why didn't we know about it?"

"Allen came here before he became a Noah," Komui began his tale, "He was about 6 I think. Nobody talked to him and so he was always a loner, even when he became a Noah he still stayed in the shadows. No one knew he existed. Then when he reached the level of a general, he was kept silent because of his Noah. We… didn't want people to know about him. So when the Earl came and took him into the ark, no one saw him for at least a year. When he came back, nothing about him has changed but he… never stayed here in the HQ, anymore."

"KOMUI-SAN!" a yell came through the entire HQ, a girl in an exorcist outfit appeared, She had brown red-ish hair, Her eyes were the color of silvery violet. "Komui-san, I heard"

She caught her breath then continued, "**he** came back, right? Where is **he**?"

"He? Oh, yes."

Lenalee had seen her before, many times. She stayed always with the other girls and exorcists, but they had never made contact.

"Oh… hi… I'm sorry to interrupt." The girl smiled, her smile was happy and full of joy, unlike Allen's cold, torturous smile. "I'm Valerie."

"Yes, we were just talking about… him."

"Allen came back, huh? Where is he?" Her excited face turned mournful when she couldn't spot the white-haired boy. "Is he here? Why didn't he visit me? He was suppose to come back for my birthday, it's today…"

"Allen... left" Komui's face turned dark. "He didn't say anything; I can call him back…"

"Can I see that microphone thing that can let you connect to him?" Komui handed her the eyepiece. (**A/N: IM NOT USING AN EARRING CAUSE THAT WOULD BE DISGUSTING… oh yeah, instead of cross, komui has the ear piece)**

"ALLEN WALKER!" She literally screamed into the tiny thing, "YOU ARE GOING TO COME BACK HERE RIGHT NOW AND CELEBRATE MY BIRTHDAY! YOU HEAR ME? COME BACK RIGHT NOW!"

"Oww…" The faint noise was soft and indefinite. "It hurts… stupid earring"

"ALLEN, YOU ARE COMING BACK? RIGHT?" Her voice lowered, tears rolled down her faces, "It's our birthday…"

"Our?" Lavi mouthed to Kanda and Lenalee.

"Allen…?"

"I… have to go somewhere…" The faint voice disappeared.

"So?" Komui asked, "When's he coming?"

"Never, he's an idiot." Valerie spat out, "That idiot. Innocence Activate!"

"Valerie-san, please don't…"

"Item SCAN" Valerie's eyes were covered with glasses that were lined with silver, "Part 4, line 7 4/8, point (93/2394), and id 371982."

"What?" The rest said in astonishment.

"Allen's pinpoint on this planet." Valerie held out her hand, "Item retrieve."

"God…" Komui said, "We're going to need a new roof…"

"On"

Within seconds Allen was falling through the roof, landing hard on his back, "OWWWW!"

"Item retrieve complete. Foresight 28938277100. Close." Valerie said as her Innocence deactivated.

"Call the carpenter." Komui yelled. Then he looked at Allen, "And a doctor."

"STOP DOING THAT!"

"Well, you wouldn't come so I had to." Valerie said, "You were going to miss it."

"Ark" Allen reached his piano. "Open."

Allen walked in through the door, looked back. He saw Valerie crying on the floor.

"Why?" Valerie put her face in her hands, "Why not?"

"Hmm…" He didn't make a loud noise, but it was audible. "It's my choice… isn't it?"

"Did Neah do this?" Valerie laughed, "Is it because of him?"

"… It's my own will…"

Then he entered, but before he did, he threw something at Komui. He opened it to reveal the earring with a note on the side,

_I'm never using this thing again_

"Allen! ALLEN!"

But he was gone. Vanished into the ark

"The stupid Noah!" Valerie cried, "Look what he's done to my brother!"

**(A/N: HOW IS IT? TELL ME ALL ABOUT IT! I'll try on daily updates but there are times when I can't. It's called a SOCIAL LIFE. Sorry. I felt like telling u. So Valerie is Allen's sister… twin sister… (she mentioned they have the same birthday) yes Valerie's hair isn't white, it's because Allen's hair turned white from shock, Valerie never experienced that shock.**

**DON'T ASK ME WHY I DON'T USE JAPANESE. **

**I'll reply, "I'm writing in English, shouldn't I use English?" Sure here and there, it'll be some Japanese, but nothing big like genki desu ka? Or Arigato. Yeah, I'm like a part Japanese. (more than that really) Yeah, I no in my other story I said I wasn't Japanese I feel like telling the truth. But then again… this is the internet…)**


	3. My brother the Noah

**(A/N: im sorry about Kanda's bad language can't change his personality. I'll try not to make him say it too much but I guess I have to change this to T. **

**Ok I received a review saying that I made Valerie too overpowered. I wanted to say, "Uh, no I didn't, instead she might be underpowered."SPOILER** Valerie's innocence can only locate and transport object with life in them. I'm only spoiling for those who are interested. Yeah she's not very powered. I myself don't like this character. **

**She clings to Allen a lot and I made it for people to dislike her, so if u don't like her then that's GOOD! I might not update tomorrow (wed). I'm usually busy on tues so I can't prewrite. Im sorry!)**

**Meet Allen Walker**

ミートアレンウォーカー

**Chapter three**

My brother the Noah

"Brother?" Lavi spit out, "He's your BROTHER?"

Valerie didn't reply. "Innocence activate, item scan…"

After a moment she cried out, "I CAN'T FIND HIM! Stupid ark, Akuma… is coming this way. Lots of them…"

"WHY ARE YOU SO CALM!" Kanda spat, "akuma's coming here and you're just f%$#ing calm!"

"Yes"

Lenalee eyed the girl carefully, yes, she did look like Allen.

"What type of Akuma?" Lavi asked carefully.

"I don't know, I'm not **him**"

"Him?" Kanda asked in disgust, "WHO IS HIM?"

"Allen"

"Allen could detect Akuma right?" Lenalee asked, "I saw before, he knew they were coming, is it because of him being a noah?"

"No" Komui spoke, "Allen used that because it's a curse, from his adoptive father. It's one of his tools as an exorcist."

"It's not nice to talk about other people behind their backs"

A voice had ringed out. It wasn't Allen's, instead another noah's.

"Hello Exorcists! " A girl with blue hair floated upon an umbrella. Next to her was a man, he had curly brown-black hair and they both appeared to be Noah.

"I'm Road Camelot!" The girl smiled, "The Noah of Dreams, this is Tyki Mikk, the Noah of pleasure. Nice to meet you,"

"What a greeting." Lavi groaned.

"You see, the earl believes that without the 14th's protection," Road smiled evilly, "You don't stand a chance against us."

"WHAT THE H*LL DID YOU SAY?" Kanda screamed, "TO BE PROTECTED BY THAT STUPID LITTLE MOYASHI?"

"Moyashi?" Tyki asked with delight, "Is that what he's called here? Bean sprout?"

"N-no…" Lenalee counteracted. "It's just for entertainment… that's what Kanda wanted…"

"Entertainment?" Road laughed, "Don't you know that's what the 14th sees you as? You're his amusement."

"He does?" Valerie looked down.

"I know you!" Road suddenly screamed, "Aren't you his sister?" Valerie nodded,

"That's too bad" Road mused, "He no longer sees you as a sister, but a mere human. That's what it means to be a Noah. Don't you know that Allen Walker the exorcist ceased a long time ago? That he had no more time for these foolish acts. But you keep tagging on to him. If it wasn't for you stupid order, Allen-kun would've been MINE!"

"Road…" Tyki muttered.

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP!" Valerie ordered, "SHUT UP!"

At that Road threw something at Valerie, a sharp candle. It hit her, on her arm. "Valerie!" Lenalee cried. "You're all so annoying!" Tyki huffed in a small noise. A tease (**A/N: it's the butterfly for those who aren't big d. gray-man fans) **flew from his fingers. It fluttered toward Valerie and Lenalee was hovered over her.

A piano music filled the room. Although no one noticed it at first, it was after a few minutes when the two Noah bent down with their hands holding their heads that everyone raised their head to listen.

"Allen-kun!" Road snapped and hugged the boy that was standing next to his piano. "I LOVE YOU!"

"Get off"

After a minute, when the girl still clung to him, Allen hit her on the head. "I said get off"

"14th" Tyki muttered, "Good timing."

"We were going to destroy your precious order so you can go back!" Road smiled.

"Road!" Tyki yelled, "You're so blunt!"

"Are you going to fight us?" Road asked sadly, "Didn't you say you weren't going to take sides?"

Allen moved his hand onto his piano. "Not taking sides… with the war..."

"Then… you'll fight us?"

Allen fingered a single, simple melody. The Akuma that had appeared outside the order vanished. "Mmm…"

Allen faced the piano, a music score appeared up top. If Lenalee and Lavi looked closely, they could see a golden golem. The song was much more complicated than the ones they've heard up to now.

"Soshite bouya nemuri ni tsuita…" It reminded Valerie of the song she'd heard a long time ago.

It wasn't Allen singing. It was instead, a song that flowed through the air.

Within minutes the Noah were on the floor, admitting defeat.

They left, and that was when Valerie fainted.

"Hey!" Komui yelled at Allen, "I want you to go on a mission!"

Allen was standing near the gate he had just opened. He didn't reply at first then as if the smallest motion, he nodded.

"You'll be going with Lenalee, Lavi, and Kanda." Komui smiled.

"Are you kidding me?" Lavi and Lenalee said together.

"Che" Kanda made no effort to argue and headed for the training ground.

"And to do that," Komui continued. "You will be staying here, in the HQ."

Allen stopped.

"And you will be permitted the use of your Noah Ark," Komui continued. "As long as you do not betray us,"

"You make it sound like I'm on your side"

"You are now" Komui said, "Or are you really going to leave again."

The ark closed.

"What's the mission?"

**(A/N: Did Allen just join the Order? Oh my… did he? Yeah I know the most stupid chapter ever. I made Allen way too powerful in this scene. I'm not good with fighting and stuff. I'm a girl…**

**Ok should I make this AllenX lenalee or something? IDK! Please REVIEW AND PM!(send a private message) I made a gingerbread house yeah I know its early but its sooo good. I ate all the frosting and now I feel funny. Urgh! I have this project for school and its about the human body, and I had to come in for lunch cause I forgot something. Try reading a book about the digestive and circulatory system while to try to eat. Not fun, I swear. **

**SPOILER**:**

"**We're going this way!" Allen pointed to the forest. "You want the innocence don't you?" **

"**No!" Kanda fought back, "WE ARE GOING THIS WAY AND THAT'S FREAKING THAT!"**

"**THIS WAY!" **

**Ha ha that should be funny!**

Wolfgirlpack1923: **I got a review about why the Earl called Allen brother: Allen is the 14****th**** Noah and so a brother of the Earl. Neah(14****th****) calls the Earl brother in the Manga as well if you read it. Sorry if I spoiled anything**


	4. The mission with the trio

**(A/N: No LenaleeXAllen. I've gotten people's reviews saying no. So what do you as pairings? I really don't want to do Yoai, but if I get over 15 reviews/Private Messages requesting it, I will reconsider and put some in here. **

**Yeah I know… if its yoai then its Yullen. So put pairings that you like in reviews! READ AND REVIEW! Thanks! Srry for the late update.)**

**Meet Allen Walker**

ミートアレンウォーカー

**Chapter four**

The mission with the trio

"I need you to retrieve innocence from the forest of carnage." Komui replied from his office as the timid group stared. "Carnage, as you know means murder, massacre. Be careful. Good luck, you leave tomorrow morning. Allen, when are you going to…"

"I did"

Lavi looked suspiciously from the supervisor to the boy.

"You can go" Komui waved them away and lifted a mug, with a pink bunny printed upon it, to his lips. "Good luck"

As they left, Kanda, thought not willingly notices that Allen is wearing his earring. "Che" He scoffs and moves away.

The next morning, after a large breakfast, the four sets off toward towards the train that would take them there. Lavi and Lenalee both nudged Kanda,

"Hey Yu," Lavi started, when he saw how Kanda was going to kill him. "Is he carrying a … golden golem?"

"I bet he stole it" Lenalee nodded, "doesn't it belong to General Cross?"

"Shut up," Kanda huffed, "I don't give a c**p about what the little Moyashi carries with him!" (**A/N: I was going to do 'little sh*t', but then I thought "no, im not")**

The train stopped at exactly 7:02. Allen was forbidden the use of his ark and his noah powers until he got back to the HQ. They were sealed off by his master, General Cross. He had visited Cross, only to get a smacking to his head telling him to cooperate with the order. Allen had told him that he doesn't want to take sides, but being the stubborn person he is, Cross told him "no". Cross left Allen with his Golem, Timcanpy, hoping that Tim would help him in the future.

And to be his substitute

"The trains here" Allen called out to his grumpy teammates. "Hurry up"

"Why didn't you just use your ark?" Lenalee asked with genuine curiosity. "I've known that way to be much faster and more efficient"

"…"

When Allen boarded the train without talking, Lenalee and Lavi ran after him, leaving Kanda walking slowly behind.

Allen rode by himself. The golden golem floated around the train and eventually ended up in Lenalee's lap.

"Hey, little guy!" She smiled, "Don't you belong to General Cross? Aren't you… Tim… Timca…?"

"Timcanpy" Kanda muttered.

"Thanks"

The little golem appeared to nod.

"Why are you with Allen?" Lenalee asked.

Timcanpy opened his mouth to reveal a tape.

It was of Allen behind Cross. Allen seemed miserable and looked toward the side.

"You have to cooperate" Cross was saying. The golden golem flew near him, "Take Timcanpy with you..."

"…"

"It's just a mission"

"…"

"If you want, I can seal your Noah powers…" Allen nodded to what Cross had said, "How long…?"

"Forever…" Allen muttered so quietly, if Timcanpy was not on Allen's head, then no one would've heard him.

"You idiot apprentice!" Cross yelled at him, "I've told you 'no' so many times!"

"…"

"A month" Cross promised, "I can seal it for a month at most…"

Cross never finished talking, Allen had burst in and snatched Timcanpy from the middle, then he left.

Lavi was the first one to get up.

"So I guess he's not a traitor…" He commented, "I wonder what their relationship is…"

"Cross and Allen?" Lenalee asked, " I don't know, but I want to find out…"

The train arrived at the Forest of Carnage three hours later.

"Innocence?" Lenalee was asking Kanda, "Which way is it?"

Allen was still quiet, moving ahead of the trio. When he headed toward the inside of the forest Kanda stopped him.

"Where are you going, Moyashi?"

"It's allen."

"The innocence is this way!" Kanda grinded his teeth

"We're going this way!" Allen pointed to the forest. "You want the innocence don't you?"

"No!" Kanda fought back, "WE ARE GOING THIS WAY AND THAT'S FREAKING THAT!"

"THIS WAY!"

Allen and Kanda fought with such passion that Lenalee laughed.

"Well Allen wants to go to the left, Kanda wants to go to the right…" Lenalee said, "so we'll go to the middle"

At first no one said anything until Allen walked toward the middle. "Are you coming or NOT!"

Lenalee quickly ran after him, followed by Lavi and eventually Kanda.

Timcanpy floated just next to Allen nipping at his hair whenever he can. Suddenly Allen stopped. Lavi, being the first one to catch up to him saw why, Allen left eye was glowing red with two circles.

"Akuma, one level 4…" He whispered.

Lenalee quickly activated her Innocence. "Dark Boots!"

The level four appeared. It appeared to be a lady at first, and then it soon became its real form. An ugly Akuma, its face covered with a dark spot. Her body appeared to be spouting octopus tenticles and in the back was a long and slimy tail.

"Exorcists!" She screamed, "Must destroy!"

Allen made no effort to activate his Innocence as the two other's had. He leaned against a tree and muttered to himself, "This should entertain me for a long while…" 

**(A/N: It's shorter than my usual, not even reaching 1000 words. **** ok but still. REVIEW/PM! **

**Ahh I actually got it in on time. Ok so from now until I catch up, stories should be posted at around 9PM or 8. Not the usual 4. So did u like it? Tell me pairings; tell me things you want to add**

**TELL ME EVERYTHING!**

**OK SO NOW THAT'S OVER TIME FOR**

****SPOILER!****

"**Little kid!" The level 4 hissed at Allen, still leaning against the tree. "Your comrades have been beaten to a pulp, why won't you make an effort to fight?"**

**Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda, all sprawled across the ground in pain watched as Allen sighed and raised his Left arm. **

"**Innocence Activate!" **

**It was their first time seeing Allen's Crown Clown Innocence in action.**


	5. Allen's innocence

**(A/N: I am so sorry for my mistake last chapter and would like to thank **

Yan Luna4373

**For pointing it out! **

**Ok so here's what happened. **

**I have two fanfictions for d. gray-man and the first one (Valeria of the ark) is just called D. gray-man fanfic ch1 … etc, and this one is called Meet Allen Walker ch 1.. etc, in my document manager.**

**I was a really long day and I was beyond tired when I was uploading and seemed to have mistaked it. I am SOOO freaking sorry. I'll make it up to you all that were confused somehow. **

**Tell me how! Something that I can do with this story or at least with fanfiction, and don't say : "Give me a MILLION dollars!" uhh… NO. so yea….)**

**Meet Allen Walker**

ミートアレンウォーカー

**Chapter five**

Allen's Innocence

Lenalee was the first to charge at the Akuma. Kicking it on the head. Lavi followed, with his small hammer, after chanting, "Grow, Grow, GROW!" It grew to the size of a house. Even though it wacked the level 4 right on the spot.

"First illusion: Hell's insects." Kanda called and pointed his mugen toward the akuma. A swarm of insect-like creatures flew toward the akuma but surprisingly enough, had no effects on him. The Akuma swung its arm, knocking Lenalee and Lavi who were standing near each other, down. Then she held out her arm, turning it into a sword-like gun. It slashed at Kanda, who fell backwards.

"Damn"

Then as the sword cuts into his arm, it shot, a bullet.

The Bullet cut through Kanda's skin, leaving a small hole. The edges started to decay and burn. Thought stopping minutes later, the pain had paralyzed the Japanese boy greatly.

Then the Akuma noticed Allen, he was still leaned against a tree, great excitement filled his face.

"Little kid!" The level 4 hissed at Allen, still leaning against the tree. "Your comrades have been beaten to a pulp, why won't you make an effort to fight?"

Lavi, Lenalee, and Kanda, all sprawled across the ground in pain watched as Allen sighed and raised his Left arm.

"Innocence Activate!"

It was their first time seeing Allen's Crown Clown Innocence in action.

A white cloak surrounded Allen. A mask covered his face, his left hand had been transformed into a claw and a ray of white light gleamed from his innocence: Crown Clown.

"Is that Allen's innocence?" Lavi asked weakly. "Wow"

Allen pointed at the Akuma, "Who ordered you to come here?"

"Hmpt, Why should I tell you, you ungrateful little brat," She scoffed, with that she charged, straight for Allen. Hoping to pull him apart as easily as his comrades had, yet, no matter how hard she slashed, Allen dodged; no matter how hard she tried to fire her gun, Allen found a way to escape.

"You…what are you" The Akuma was breathless while Allen sat on a branch swinging his legs back and forth with a sweet smile.

"Just an exorcist" He said with ease.

Lavi couldn't stand it anymore; Allen wasn't even trying to fight the Akuma. Without his Noah powers, he can't just kill the Akuma when he commands it.

"How long are you going to make me play your stupid little game!" The Akuma yelled and slashed again at Allen.

Allen dodged, he pulled his left arm, turning it into a sword. The Akuma and the rest of the exorcists stared in awe as he swung it on top of the Akuma, cutting it. The Akuma started to screamed, then stopped stating that she felt freer than she had before.

"Thank you"

Before long, Allen had his Innocence back into its regular form. He neared the exorcists who were still on the ground.

"This is just terrible…" He muttered staring at them… Lenalee and Lavi who had thought he was talking about how he would have to get them all to hospital or heal them or something was terribly, horribly wrong.

"I can't complete a mission like this…" He whispered to himself. "Why don't you heal yourselves so we can hurry along?"

The three stared clueless, at the exorcist. "How?" they all said at the same time.

Allen was taken back, "Don't tell me… You don't know how?"

"Yeah, we don't" They all said at once. "Freaking heal us!"

"Don't you train for that kind of stuff?" He asked not even bothering to look at them. Allen was beyond annoyed and was packing up his stuff for the trip. Tim flew by him.

"no…" Lenalee hesitated but answered.

Allen held out his hand and pointed at Kanda. His innocence seemed to create a haze, floating toward the exorcists, healing them. (**A/N: see below)**

"Wow…!" Lenalee thanked Allen.

"Thanks.." Lavi said nodding

"yeah…" Kanda muttered in a very low voice.

"YUUUUU!" Lavi hugged the boy, "YOU AGREED AND SAID THANK YOU!"

"You F-ing idiot, get the F*** off!" It took Kanda a while before he finally pried Lavi off of him.

"Let go, we'll be late!" Lenalee urged her friends.

The four and golem hurried toward the muffled presence of the Innocence.

**(A/N: SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAP! PLEASE FORGIVE ME, I HAD A LOT TO DO. I'LL DO A LOT TOMORROW SINCE ITS FRIDAY! **HAPPY DANCE** **

**Yeah… so obviously, exorcists in my time period can heal themselves. But only experienced ones. I need a good plot/conflict! Please give me ideas! Thnx!**

**REVIEW/PM!**

**No spoiler today… sorry**


	6. The sideeffect of the innocence

**A/N: I'm sad and sorry to say this. I can't update for at least a week.**

**I'm going on a vacation, it's the reason I haven't been updating daily like I promised, and I had exams so I had to study, pack and everything... I'm going skiing! **

**There's no internet access as I've been told. But I will have a computer to work on the chapters. I had to pack and unpack when I get back. I'll start updating again on Dec. 30****th****, the day I return. So look forward again I am SOOO sorry for not updating!**

**Meet Allen Walker**

ミートアレンウォーカー

**Chapter six**

The side-effect of the innocence

The innocence was right there and the four of them were immediately stopped.

"K-Kanda" Lenalee tugged at him, "You go get it."

"Che" He looked away, Lenalee couldn't figure if he was annoyed or scared.

"Then… Lavi" Lenalee pulled at the red-haired boy, "Come on, go get it."

The innocence was glowing a strange blue. It wasn't like the normal green.

"Why don't you go get it?" Lavi asked shakily.

"I'm a girl," Lenalee eyed Lavi, "You do it."

Lavi stared at Allen, "Why don't Allen do it? He is a general."

Allen nodded, showing that he wasn't as stupid and scared as the other three.

Allen neared the Innocence, his fingers were millimeters away from the innocence when the glowing ceased.

"Well…" Lenalee walked toward Allen. "That's weird."

Allen shrugged and grasped the stone-like item. Suddenly a stronger light shone and within seconds, Allen was on the ground.

"A-Allen!" Lavi ran toward the boy. He shook him but received no response. "Call Headquarters, if anything happens, it won't be the HQ that's unhappy but the Noah family as well…"

**Infirmary: 2 hours later**

"He won't wake up!" Valerie was by his side shaking him. "What the HELL happened?" She looked straight at Lenalee and Lavi. Kanda was leaning against the wall.

"I-I don't know…" Lenalee managed. "He just grabbed the innocence and …"

She looked away while Valerie returned to her spot next to the bed.

Komui ran inside happily. "I found it! I found the ability of the innocence!" He stopped and frowned at the still asleep Allen, "It has something to do with memories. I wonder if that's what happened to Allen. How long has he been asleep?"

"2 hours" Kanda said sourly.

Valerie gave Allen one last shake, before she gave up.

"It's useless" She muttered. "He's out cold"

"Oww" Allen suddenly sat up. His eyes were a grey-purple. "Where am I?"

His voice sounded innocent and soft.

"Allen!" Valerie hugged him, "You're awake"

"Who-are you?" He asked, then he looked at everyone else staring at him, "Who are you?"

"Valerie," Valerie loosened her grip to look at him. "Don't you remember me?"

He shook his head, slowly. "I don't remember… anything."

Valerie hit him on the head, "You're an idiot, stop playing around!"

Allen grabbed his head and looked sorrowfully at the girl. "Why are you hitting me? What did I do?"

Valerie looked dumbfounded, "You really don't remember anything?" she chuckled gleefully, "Why are you lying? Why are you being like this?"

"Uh… Valerie-san?" Komui poked her, "Did you hear me at all when I told you about the innocence?" He paused to see his reaction, "Memory bend, that's what it was. Just pretend nothing happened."

"Pretend nothing happened?" Lavi hit Komui on the head, "How the heck can we do that!"

"Heh heh" Komui chuckled drily, "Come on let's go somewhere else and let him rest for a while! We can bring him some food too…."

Allen cheered when he heard food. Valerie walked out slowly with the others. After everyone was outside, Komui locked the door.

"Valerie…" He looked at the girl. "What did he remind you of?"

"N-nothing" Her voice was stern. "he's the same as always, nothing new."

"I see…" Komui started to walk away with Lenalee and Lavi trailing not far behind. "He reminded me greatly of the Allen without his burden, don't you see it to?"

"N-NO!" Valerie screamed back, "A-Allen doesn't have a burden; he's been fine- always fine!"

"Don't take that Moyashi's word so seriously," Kanda said bitterly, "He's an idiot who's nothing but lies."

"Open the door." Valerie commanded.

Komui didn't respond. He walked away slowly and Lenalee and Lavi followed.

"OPEN IT!" Valerie moved her hands slowly toward her eyes, "Innoc-"

"I wouldn't think about that if I were you" Komui reacted quite quickly. "Since you can on;y transport living objects, wouldn't you just put him in more pain?"

Valerie ran past the trio toward her room. She wanted to be alone. Allen was not back, he was gone.

When Lenalee and Lavi returned with food, Allen was more than happy to welcome them back. He always wore a grin and happiness filled his face.

"Allen… are you ok?" Lavi asked cautiously.

"I'm fine," He smiled, "I've always been, why?"

"N-nothing…"

"You're Lavi right?" Allen smiled, "And Lenalee?"

"You've really changed…" Lenalee commented, "You were so strict... and stern…"

"I didn't change" Allen kept smiling, "Nothing changed"

Lenalee looked at Lavi who looked at her back. Lenalee nodded.

"What is the last thing you remember?" She asked softly. "Before you blacked out?"

Allen thought for a moment then frowned, "Neah"

"Who's that?" Lenalee asked, "Do you know?" He looked at Lavi.

"I think Valerie said something about that" He thought hard, "something about… Neah…"

"Valerie…" Allen looked sad, "I miss her…"

"But she was just here!" Lavi looked straight at Allen. "About an hour ago!"

"It would be great if she knew about Neah…" Allen frowned, "But then…" He laughed,

"Who is Neah?" Lavi asked, "You've been talking about him."

"Neah is… the 14th Noah." Allen said slowly, "And I… am his host."

"I get it!" Lenalee moved towards Lavi and tugged at him, "I get it now!"

"Yeah, me too…" Lavi said slowly, "Only… his memories of being a Noah was erased, in other words, he doesn't remember anything after he was taken over by the Noah…"

"Completely right!"

**(A/N: SO SORRY AGAIN FOR NOT UPDATING!**

**Yes, I aced my exams, well most of it… My French was … bad… **

**OK **

**Who was it that said completely right? Komui? Valerie? Lenalee? Kanda? NEAH? Lavi? Or ever ALLEN? POST VOSTS TO SEE WHO WAS CLOSEST. Yes the answer is only one of the choices I have above.**

**Ok I'm so sorry about not updating. I really want to thank ****ling1404**** and ****cool guy 33**** who both suggested ideas about the innocence and something to go wrong or something. So how do you like this plot twist?**** OH WELL! REPLY REPLY!**

**So sorry to those who was looking forward to my updates and I didn't update.**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY SORRY!**


	7. I'm the real Allen Walker

**(A/N: ONLY ONE PERSON GUESSED who I am grateful to! Well, good luck finding out who said  
"completely right" **

**I really need to work on my grammar and word-choice. I should've used exactly. ANYWAYS SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE, I was on vacation, like I told u. But I did manage to finish a few chapters and so I will be updating daily again! (THANK GOD) So make sure you READ AND REVIEW!)**

**Meet Allen Walker**

ミートアレンウォーカー

**Chapter one**

I'm the real Allen Walker

"Completely right" Valerie (**A/N: I HATE THIS CHARACTER AND SO SHOULD U SEE BELOW [1]) **walked inside the room. "Allen Walker is back"

"W-What?" Lenalee managed to utter. "Allen is back? What do you mean?"

"Did you really think that Allen was serious and stern?" Valerie cocked her head to the left, "He was always delightful and happy. He never frowned, that was the true Allen Walker."

"You act like I changed!" Allen laughed, "What's wrong with all of you?"

Valerie looked away, and then she grabbed Lenalee, who grabbed Lavi, and walked outside. She slammed the door shut and locked it.

"You're trying to tell us that Allen Walker isn't really Allen Walker and that when Allen Walker touched the innocence the real Allen Walker came back and so the _fake _Allen Walker left again and that the Allen Walker inside the room is the _real_ Allen Walker?" Lenalee left a deep breath. "Is that right?"

"Ye-H-huh?" Valerie staggered, "Wait- What did you just say?"

Lavi looked confused as well so Lenalee had no choice but to explain, "In other words, the Allen we first met isn't the Allen here, right?"

"No" Valerie looked at her hands, "That's not it."

"Then what is it?"

"Allen is the same Allen" Valerie smiled slightly, "He's no different, the Allen you first met was not the 14th noah, just influenced by him. The two are the same person. The reason he's so … different is because he hasn't yet met the 14th Noah, or so he thinks."

"…When did they meet?"

"Allen really didn't give in at first" Valerie stated, "It was a sacrifice, who knew the result? But that person, Leverier, he… ordered him to give in…"

At the sound of the name, Lenalee backed up, "Leverier?"

"Allen had been under surveillance everywhere he went." Valerie spat, "The officer who looked after him, Howard Link, had gone famous. He's been known for stopping the monster that could've destroyed the order, and he… took in the fame."

"I've heard of Howard Link," Lavi spoke up, "But it wasn't a monster, it was a no-"

"Allen was that Noah…" Lenalee realized.

"When we were losing that war," Valerie looked at the ceiling, "Leverier ordered Allen to unite with the 14th in hopes of winning the war. He had known the 14th had wanted to kill the earl and hoped of Allen being a trump card. We won the war but…"

"Did you get that, Bookman?" a chill ran down Lavi's back, "Isn't the REAL history of this world wonderful?"

"W-Who said that," Lenalee moved backwards.

Road appeared, out of her door. "Hiiiiyooo~~!"

She held the umbrella in her hand, "It's a shame we lost the war, but we gained Allen-kun! It's a delight!" She pressed her finger to her lips, "Well, until he regains his memory. Until then, Allen Walker will be useless, the earl will be flustered." She giggled, "What better time than to erase his whole memory and replace it with just of Noah…"

"You... VERMIN!" Valerie screeched, "Don't you dare touch him!"

"Relax, I was simply making an example." Road leaned on her umbrella, "It's still a shame that he doesn't remember anything, there's a new war and all he can do now is NOTHING, he could've helped us win… no biggie, we'll still win."

"Well, his memories are gone and the only you can get them back is… oh wait, I don't think there is a way!" Lenalee smirked.

"It doesn't matter," Road smiled evilly, "As long as he knows about the song, and Neah, he'll wake up as a Noah all over again, it'll be a shame to see him suffer again through the transformation, isn't it?" Road looked towards the door, "It's a relief that he understands that he will become a Noah. Poor Allen, he'll have to suffer once again."

Valerie lunged at Road while Lavi and Lenalee tried to hold her back.

"Allen, right now, is just a general, NOTHING ELSE!" She yelled, "he's not a Noah, stop bothering him!"

"Hmpt" Roah scoffed, "What does he say about that?"

"He… He…" Valerie looked down, "doesn't…"

"You should just disappear," Road pressed a lollipop to her mouth, (**A/N: don't ask me where that came from) **"Allen obviously has no need for you, neither does this order."

"You are useless." Road whispered in a despicable voice.

With that she vanished, leaving Lenalee and Lavi speechless and Valerie crying into her hands,

"Ta-dai-ma" Allen Whispered appearing behind the trio.

**(A/N: CLIFF HANGER AGAIN! Ok so tadaima means, "I'm back, or I'm home…" **

*****SPOILERS: he should sound like when he said "Oohaiyo" (good morning) in the manga in Noah form. Slow and deadly, or happy and cheerful? Which one will it be I wonder… kukukuku…. This is going to be FUN!**

**DO YOU WANT EVIL ALLEN TO COME BACK?(meaning noah) OR TO STAY THIS WAY? Should I end this soon? I don't know… u decide. **

**Ahhhh short chapter. BOOO me all you want. **scoffs and walks away****

**AHH I KEEP FORGETTING BUT NOW I REMEMBER!:**

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN D. GRAY-MAN OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS FROM IT, I do own Valerie… sadly. THEY ALL BELONG TO THEIR RIGHTFUL OWNERS! **

**Srry I felt like I had to do that!**


	8. Did you miss me?

**(A/N: just a short chap showing how people in the black order reacts to Allen, I love ppl's reactions. ****MANGA SPOILER****: Did you all read the new chapter? Ch 202? I DID! OMG it was AWESOME! Allen's refusing FOOOD! Anyways that was an epic chap. Who else wants Allen to wake up as a Noah in the real manga? I do! I would be so *jumping off the chair squeeling!*)**

**Meet Allen Walker**

ミートアレンウォーカー

**Chapter Eight**

Did you miss me?

"Allen Walker is back!"

Everyone was talking about how the boy had lost all his memories as a half Noah, whenever Allen was well enough to sit up, his room would be flooded with visitors who were no longer afraid. Jerry, the chef was more than happy when Allen continuously piled him with orders.

"… and then 20 éclairs!" Allen finished, Jerry had used a notepad and filled up 4 pages to satisfy his enormous order.

Jerry smiled and said, "I'll be right back!" And always came back just to have his food devoured in a short period of time.

Allen had not left his room for 2 weeks, when Komui heard about this, he urged Allen to get up and wander around. Allen walked outside the room before he blacked out.

_**About an hour later**_

"Allen missing!" Lavi stormed into Lenalee and Komui's talk.

"What?" Lenalee got up and trailed behind Komui as they left to search for the wanderer.

Lavi, Lenalee, and even Kanda searched the headquarters but found no trace of the boy.

"Where's Valerie?"

"Not sure." Lavi was suspicious "He was in his room for about the whole time, but then, the nurse said Komui had come and pushed him to go outside. No one has seen him since."

"Brother!" Lenalee looked at her guilty brother who avoided eye contact and whispered an "I'll check over there…"

Lenalee and Lavi walked outside, they were talking about asking the gate, but then again…

"He might've left." Lavi commented, "Maybe… not willingly."

"LEEENAAALEEEEEEEEE!" The gate brawled, "I missed YOUUUUU!"

Lenalee stared in shock as his brother appeared next to the gate, so it wasn't the gate talking, she sighed a sigh of relieve.

"Gate, has Allen come out here?"

The gate looked away, "y-yes…"

"H-he Has?"

"He's back, the Noah is BACK!"

Lenalee left without saying a word. Lavi called loudly out to Kanda who also started to head after them, the three left to go after Allen.

About a few hours later, they arrived by train, at a forest.

"He has to be here" Lenalee whispered, "I heard Timcanpy's record thing say something about the forest…" Lenalee was talking about when she took Timcanpy secretly to investigate on Allen.

There were 2 Akumas that charged at the trio then. One was a level 3, the other a level two.

"F**k." Kanda spat.

"Lenalee…" Lavi said softly, "Can you take the level two; me and Kanda will take the level three. Is it ok?"

"Yeah" Lenalee nodded.

The three attacked swiftly. Lenalee's dark boots cut through easily and quickly. The Level two was down in no time. Lavi had grown his hammer and one knock had knocked the level three dizzy. Kanda finished quickly and as they were cleaning up, they heard a chuckle.

"That was quick!" It was Allen; he had a dark smile and didn't look as cheerful. "You've all improved, it's… actually a surprise," he looked away while he muffled a laugh. "I thought I'd have to fight, ahh… well, thank you."

He turned away and was about to leave when Lavi called out to him.

"When did you regain your memory!"

"What do you mean regain?" Allen smiled slightly, "I never lost my memories, an actor can work his magic."

"You infiltrated the order?" Lenalee was furious, "WHY?"

"Mmm…" Allen looked toward his target, "Master told me to do so."

"Master?" Lavi laughed at this, "The earl?"

Surprising, Allen laughed, and so heartly at that, "The EARL? Did you really just ask that?" Allen broke down laughing, slamming his fish onto the ground. He then suddenly regained seriousness, "Of course not, it was Cross Marian."

"General Cross?" Lenalee gasped. "That's what you meant by master?"

**(A/N: SO SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER! Well, now we know that Cross is involved. I had a review earlier about not seeing the humor in cross, now you well, in the next chappie. Welllllll good luck. **

**Ok have any of you seen this manhwa? IT IS AWESOME, and you HAVE to check it out. The main character has white hair like Allen, the Plot is a bit complicated but it's incredible, character development is wonderfully spectacular and and the main character is hilarious. He is Tasha Godspell. He's a grand money addict (which makes it awesome and funny), who'll do anything for a salary, (even shooting a comrade). There are witches involved, and HE uses guns. It is **_**WITCH HUNTER**_**!**

**If you have never checked it out, you need to cause it rocks!**

**Oh yeah it is a MANHWA. **

**TASHHAAAAAA ! + ALLLLLLEEEEENNN WAAAAAALLLLKKKERRRRRRRR = SUPER AWESOME CHARACTERS. **

**Something that must be checked out: Witch hunter. (and d. gray-man but I doubt that you haven't seen/read it since ur reading this.))**


	9. Cross's debt

**Meet Allen Walker**

ミートアレンウォーカー

**Chapter Nine**

Cross's Debt

"Of course," Allen interjected

"Oh…" Lenalee looked over to Lavi who had a pen and a piece of paper. "You call yourself a bookman? You're using paper; can't you use your mind?"

"I'm not a camera," Lavi looked annoyed as he finished the last word, "Timcanpy is, go to him for this kind of thing."

Lenalee shook her head.

A paper flew from the sky to Allen with Timcanpy, catching it with one hand, he opened and read it. His face turned dark and he grabbed Timcanpy. Pressing his face to Timcanpy's he screamed at it.

"What do you mean another debt!" Allen squeezed the golem, "I'm not paying it!"

Timcanpy nudged the paper, Allen pulled and read it.

"… If you don't pay this bill…" Allen read slowly, "… I'll just use the grave of Maria. Go to the Wine Vine. It's only a little debt. …"

"A-Allen –kun" Lenalee held out her hands in front of her, as if to stop Allen, "It's just a small debt, we'll help you…"

"Che?" Kanda moved closer to Lenalee, "WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT HELPING A MOYASHI?"

"WHAT WAS THAT ABOUT A MOYASHI?" Allen looked at Kanda, "It's Allen, Ba-Kanda!"

"HUH?" Kanda looked surprised, "Where'd that come from?"

"I should be asking!"

"Break it up, you two!" Lenalee pushed them apart.

About two years later, the four arrived at the Wine Vine. Allen had a dark look on his face when 5 huge men surrounded him.

"You here to pay Cross's bill?" One said in a grumbily low voice. "It's gotta be paid!"

"I… will… how much is it?" Allen raised one hand,

"500,000 dollars," Another man said, "pay it up, kid!"

Allen stared behind the men, at the table they had come from, stacks of card remained.

"Hey," Allen smiled, "Let's play a game of poker. If I win, I'll go off free, if you win, I pay DOUBLE."

Think that this was a good deal, The men agreed happily. Lenalee and Lavi had their gapping mouth open and couldn't contain themselves.

"What if you LOSE!" Lavi yelled, "double the pay, that's a MILLION DOLLARS!"

"Relax," Allen held out his hands, "I've been playing poker for a while to pay off master's debts. I've done quite well."

Allen seated himself in front of the 5 men that were chuckling lowly. After two games, everyone noticed that Allen was winning. Allen had a dark face and Lenalee was backed away in fear.

"A-Allen –kun…" Lenalee whispered, "How are you winning so much, royal flushes… gosh!"

"Oh…" Allen whispered into Lenalee's ear, ".. I'm cheating…"

Lenalee gasped a small gasp, just enough to be heard by Allen who ignored it.

Lavi smiled happily when Allen won, stating that it was the experience that made him so good, Kanda tried to ignore them while they four walked away from the store.

"The meaning of friendship…" Valerie whispered.

She had appeared out of the corner of the road, her eyes a light red.

"That's what it means… isn't it?" She walked up to Allen, "I'm transferring to the North American Branch"

"Wonderful." Allen said uninterested.

"Good bye"

Allen stared after the girl who walked into the darkness that surrounded her and the trees, he chuckled slightly and walked away. Lenalee and Lavi tried to catch up to him, but he was gone. Disappeared. Vanished.

"Great… we lost another general…" Lenalee huffed, "Brother's going to be mad now that Allen doesn't have his earring…"

"Did he get it back?"

"Yes…" Lenalee sweatdropped, "then brother yelled into his 'earring'."

"So he.. lost it?"

"no… he… threw it into a river…."

"can't he get a new one?" Lavi asked curiously.

"You're the bookman."Lenalee said slyly.

"…"

"It's so beautiful…" Lenalee looked at the tree that blocked her path, the leaves with crystallized with gold. "Wow… is this a real tree…?"

"Hey… hey…" Lavi tugged at Lenalee.

"Don't bother me right now!" Lenalee pulled her hand up to tug at a leaf.

It came loose at her touch and she held in her hands to examine. Meanwhile, Lavi kept pulling and tugging and Lenalee, calling her name once in a while.

"Hey… Hey Lenalee!"

Lenalee slapped his hand away and proceeded to collect more leaves. After she had a handful of leaves all tucked safely into her small pack, she turned to the impatient Lavi.

"what?"

"Kanda… he's not here" Lavi said cautiously, "The leaves look the same as any other leaf… you're seeing an illusion… and there's 2 Akuma right in front of you."

Lenalee reacted a second too slow and was thrown across the forest, slamming into a tree.

"Found you, you stupid rabbit!" Kanda appeared with Mugen that sliced the Akuma swiftly.

"WHY WEREN'T YOU PAYING ATTENTION!" He yelled at Lenalee, then turned to Lavi, "WHY WEREN'T YOU TAKING CARE OF HER!"

"She kept collecting leaves…" Lavi said shyly and softly…

"those?"Kanda said more calmly, he pointed to the tree that lenalee had been staring at, "IT'S A STUPID OLD TREE!"

"Innocence" The voice seemed so far away and became louder as it neared, "Idiot, it's Innocence." Allen had appeared, "And its… disappeared…"

"So its invisible?" Lavi said suddenly interested,

"Idiot," Allen scoffs, "No… not invisible.. just not here… its gone…"

**Falling asleep… endless cold… terrible cough… light headedness… nausea… no it wasn't a writer's block… just a terrible terrible cold. It's been here since New Year. Didn't feel like updating or writing… im terrible sorry 'bout that.**

**Well… look forward to the next update! **


End file.
